Insidious Six
:Looking for another article with the name Insidious Six? Check out the Insidious Six disambiguation page. The Insidious Six is a group of six of Spider-Man's worst enemies that were formed by Kingpin to kill Spider-Man. History First mission Founding After suffering several defeats from Spider-Man the Crime Cartel under Silvermane's leadership began to rally against Kingpin because of his many failures. However, Kingpin assured the Cartel that he had set into motion a plan to finally end Spider-Man. On orders from the Kingpin, Alistair Smythe made contact with the Chameleon while in prison and returned his image inducer to him. Chameleon was able to disguise himself as the prison warden and trick a guard into letting him out of his cell. After this Chameleon freed Scorpion, Mysterio, Shocker, Rhino, and Doctor Octopus from their cells. As the six of them ran out the prison court yard a helicopter landed and the six criminals got on and flew off. As the helicopter landed at a warehouse the six got out and learned that it was Kingpin the orchestrated their escape. As Kingpin proposed that they work together as a team called the Insidious Six each one of the criminals declared that they wanted to handle Spider-Man by themselves. However, Kingpin reminded them that all of their past solo endeavors ended with Spider-Man defeating them and ended up in prison. After hearing this the six criminals agreed to work together as the Insidious Six and take down Spider-Man. First fight with Spider-Man The Insidious Six then began to commit crimes to lure Spider-Man into the open. Chameleon even posed as Spider-Man to frame him and J. Jonah Jameson began to call the team the "Spider-Man Six." After hearing on a news report that the six were robbing an armored truck Spider-Man arrived to stop them. However, as Spider-Man arrived he learned that it was just a trap that the Insidious Six set for him. Spider-Man ended up being captured by Doctor Octopus. However, the team started to fight among themselves to decide who whould kill him. This breaks out in a fight and Shocker fires a blast from his Vibro-Shock Gauntlets that hits Doctor Octopus' mechanical arm and causes Doctor Octopus to drop Spider-Man. As Spider-Man ran away Scorpion hit his tail on the ground causing it to collaps and Spider-Man fell into the subway. Scorpion followed Spider-Man into the subway but lost Spider-Man before he could capture him. Kidnapping May Parker After losing Spider-Man, Kingpin ordered the Insidious Six to search New York City. The members of the Insidious Six then went their separate ways to scour the city to search for him. Scorpion knew that Peter Parker took photos of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle so he went to the Parker house to follow Peter until he eventually met with Spider-Man. While there Scorpion was met by Doctor Octopus whom he told his plan to. However, Doctor Octopus had another plan. Doc Ock went to the Peter Parker's home and met with May Parker and lied to her saying that Peter collapsed and he was in his clinic. May worried her Peter went with him unaware that she was really being kidnapped. Hours later when Peter returned home he found a note saying that May was kidnapped and that the Insidious Six wanted him to tell Spider-Man to meet them. The trap is sprung As Spider-Man arrived at the clinic he found May. However, May tured out to be Chameleon in disguise. The other five members of the Insidious Six then jumped down and surrounded Spider-Man. Spider-Man at first was able to avoid capture from the Insidious Six, but at this time didn't have his powers and was eventually caught. As Doctor Octopus unmasked Spider-Man he saw that it was Peter Parker underneath the mask. As the others wanted to kill Peter, Doctor Octopus stopped them because he figured that because he was so easily captured he could not be the real Spider-Man. At this moment Kingpin and Silvermane were watching a live video feed of this. Silvermane thought that Kingpin was just a coward that kidnapped a weak old woman and strong-armed her nephew. Silvermane then ordered Hammerhead to rally the crime lords to attack Crime Central. Attacking Silvermane Kingpin knew that Silvermane would senn his men to attack Crime Central. So, he sent the Insidious Six to abduct Silvermane. As the Insidious Six attacked Silvermane's headquarters Hammerhead got Silverman into an elevator to get him to safety. However, Hammerhead was revealed to be Chameleon in disguise and he delivered Silvermane to the Kingpin. Final fight Sometime after they abducted Silvermane, the Insidious Six met Peter Parker on a rooftop. However, Peter was able to trick Shocker into pushing him over the side of the roof and quickly changed into his Spider-Man costume and went back to the rooftop. From a helicopter flying above them Kingpin threw Silvermane out of the plane but Spider-Man was able to rescue him. As the Indsidious Six hunted for Spider-Man and Silvermane, Spider-Man was able to trick the members of the Insidious Six into fighting among themselves which allowed Spider-Man and Silvermane to escape from them. Disbanding Upon losing both Spider-Man and Silvermane, the members of the Insidious Six began to feel that Kingpin was not living up to his promises of being able to kill Spider-Man and decided to go their separate ways. Despite Kingpin's protests the Insidious Six disbanded. Members Founding members 689768978.PNG| Doctor Octopus 67987978978.jpg| Shocker 766097808970.PNG| Mysterio 87978978798.PNG| Rhino 879789789098.PNG| Chameleon 7897698769.PNG| Scorpion Other members 6758776.PNG| Vulture In the comics In the comics, they were called the Sinister Six. After suffering three defeats at the hands of Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus contacted every villain Spider-Man had ever fought. Doctor Doom decided to concentrate his efforts on the Fantastic Four and Green Goblin was convinced he could handle Spider-Man by himself. Electro, Mysterio, Vulture, Sandman, and Kraven accepted Doc Ock's offer to join what he called the Sinister Six. While every member of the Sinister Six had reason to hate Spider-Man, they didn't like each other. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the team fell apart, Doctor Octopus proposed a daring plan. The six criminals would each fight Spider-Man separately and wear him down and eventually kill him. However, one by one Spider-Man was able to defeat the members of the Sinister Six and imprison them. Throughout the years the Sinister Six would reform and have a shifting roster. Other villains such as Venom, Hobgoblin, and many more would join the ranks of the Sinister Six. Appearances *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six Trivia *In the comic book, they were called the Sinister Six. The network sensors thought that the word sinister sounded too frightening so John Semper Jr. had to change the name to the Insidious Six, despite the fact on on Fox Kid's other show, X-Men: The Animated Series they were using the villain, Mister Sinister. :*John Semper Jr. has said on his facebook page that because Sandman and Electro were off limits due to them being used in the James Cameron movie that ultimately never got made they wern't the real Sinister Six from the comics so he renamed the team the Insidious Six. Additionally, Kraven the Hunter had been cured from the serum's effects and was no longer a villain and Vulture would not make his first appearance until the end of the second season. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Villain teams Category:Teams Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters